Christmas
by darkdeath2007
Summary: Nothing ever goes the way Danny plans.
1. Chapter 1

Danny sat in A&E feeling like a miserable idiot, he was going to hate the phone call he was going to have to make in the morning. He wouldn't hear the end of it for years to come.

All he wanted to do was put up the Christmas decorations before Grace and Charlie came for the weekend, ok he didn't have a lot but he loved Christmas. Although after this stupid accident he was starting to seriously change his mind.

It was a little after midnight before he was called through, stupid job he sure as hell wouldn't be there so late if he hadn't got home late. When he arrived the place was rammed with every possible injury, he watched people limp, hop and stagger behind the emergency doors, reappearing with bandages and prescriptions.

Danny resigned to being a hopper and a wobbler, his foot hurt a lot the few remaining people starred at the makeshift blood soaked bandage muttering under their breath, God lord Danny hoped that no doctor that knew him was on duty that night.

Entering the last room at the end of the corridor he couldn't help wonder if the nurse had chosen room deliberately just to get a kick out of his sober drunk walk. Tough if he got blood all over the shiny floor. Monitored towards the bed Danny plopped unceremoniously onto the mattress hissing as the nurse helped him sit back lifting his injured appendage.

Usually he would have performed his own first aid if he hadn't jumped down from the chair straight onto the glass ornament embedding every single piece deep into his bare foot, hell he had almost passed out and most certainly tainted Christmas a very blue colour.

He had contemplated calling Steve but he was pissed enough with the stupid glass ornament he sure as hell didn't need Steve rubbing salt in the bloody wound, beside he had let slip during a conversation with Danny that he had company that evening and they weren't there helping with the Christmas preparations.

So after encouraging himself he crawled on all fours the kitchen once there he pulled himself up the units and managed to grab the first aid box successfully dropping it on his head, throwing the damn thing across the kitchen he cursed his stupid temper and opted for the discarded towel and sticky tape.

Luckily it was only socks and shoes that had been disposed of when he got home then again he wouldn't have been sitting on a hospital bed if he not bothered. He had called for a taxi and then crawled again across the lounge to the front door, closing the door before remembering the door self locked and that the keys were on the side table.

Sitting down on the steps he waited frustration had stopped the tears but the heaven were not happy with the strong language and decided to help destroy his Christmas mood all together, soaking him quickly stopping when the taxi had arrived.

The nurse hummed and sighed as she examined the wound, shaking her head she called for an orderly. Muttering something about an x-ray. Danny flopped back against the pillows draping an arm across his face. He was going to be there for hours.

His sore painful foot was twisted and yanked in every direction, he was solely blaming Steve for the whole shitty situation, "let's follow up a last minute tip of before the weekend. Simple he said" Bullocks was what Danny was now thinking. He wondered if he could get public liability insurance against Steve.

X-rays completed he was wheeled back to the room to await the results, pulling out his phone he loaded up candy crush he didn't have anything else to do and it sure as hell beat thinking about how sore he was.

Twenty minute he sat there, in a world where technology was so advanced the crimes labs had forensic evidence ready even before it was cold, but there he had sat for twenty minute waiting for x-rays. He was just about to hobble in search of his wayward nurse when she re-entered the room with a clipboard, without a word she sat down typing his medical details into the computer.

More humming filled the room as she inspected the x-rays, then a doctor joined the party it was then that Danny had had enough of being ignored announcing his presents he watched the doctor move towards his foot tilting his head to the side.

"Good evening Mr Williams my name is Dr Henderson, I have been studying your X-rays. The glass has unfortunately embedded itself deep into the muscle and we are unable to remove it here in emergency. We will need to operate to make sure that we remove all the pieces and check that it hasn't done any nerve damage."

Danny couldn't believe his luck, never anything simple. Danny was beginning to hate that word as much as the ornament in his foot, he didn't get a chance to thank the doctor before he left the room just as abruptly as he had explained his injury.

The nurse at least smiled as she questioned him on when he last ate, his next of kin and contact details. Once she had completed the required information she helped him undress placing his clothes into a bag putting it under the gurney. She placed him in a gown taking his states and inserting a IV port. Danny felt like an item on a conveyor belt.

It wasn't until she left he realised his should at least text Steve but he phone was now nestled amongst his clothes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve impatiently hit speed dial for the 10th time in as many minutes, he had just had his ear chewed by Rachel who was adamantly blaming him for Danny not being there to pick up the children meaning that her whole day was now ruined.

Steve had woken relaxed, his evening went better than he had planned followed by a sexy breakfast. But now that had all gone to pot replaced by concern for his partner whom he had personal dropped off and practically escorted to his front door.

Cursing under his breath he grabbed his keys and excused himself from said sexy breakfast. He was vowing to kill Danny if he simply forgotten to set his alarm.

Arriving at Danny's place he found he Camaro still parked neatly in the drive in the same place he had left it, turning off the ignition he slipped out of his truck grabbing the spare key. A quick examination of the car revealed nothing out the usual even the doors were still locked.

Heading towards to door he felt a shiver run down his spine, putting his hand to his hip he instantly regretted not bringing his gun, looking through the window again nothing looked disturbed. Knocking on the door several times he waited a few minutes giving Danny a chance to answer, when nothing happened he let himself in.

Steves heart hit the back of his throat at the scene before him, a large pool of blood congealed next to an upturned chair, a dragged trail lead towards the kitchen. Steve picked up a heavy ornament from side and slowly walked in the same direction where he found another pool of blood however this time it was also smeared down the front of the cupboards.  
Steve didn't spot the discarded first aid box.

Snatching his phone from his pocket he wanted the place secured, there was definitely signs of a struggle, guilt laced through him, he had left Danny just before 11 like a lamb to the slaughter. If Danny was dead Steve wouldn't know how he could live with himself.

Phoning the rest of the team he arranged to meet them at headquarters after the forensic team arrived, while he waited he grabbed a set of gloves off the side and started his own investigate, it suddenly dawned on him that the keys he had used to access the place didn't click in the lock meaning that the door wasn't locked, after further investigation he come to the conclusion that whoever had taken Danny had been waiting inside for him.

Walking into the bullpen he filled in the rest of the team to his findings, Just as he started to enter known suspects into the database his phone started to yell in his pocket, waving to get Kono's attention he put the phone down on the smart table watching as Kono gave him the thumbs up.

"Commander McGarrett speaking"

"I know who you are you animal"  
Steve wasn't in a million years expecting Danny to be the one calling. The sudden release of pressure off his shoulders made him feel dizzy, but it was short lived as different scenarios popped into his head although Danny wasn't sounding terrified or injured it was still a mystery where he was.

"Danny can you tell me where you are?"

The line started bleeping, Steve shot a glance towards Kono hoping she got a location but she sadly shook her head. The phone jumped to life again Steve snatched it so quickly he almost dropped it.

"Sorry stupid phone, I'm at tripler and I urm need a lift home. That's if your urm not too busy"

Steve was already half way down the stairs telling Danny to stay put until he got there, again the phone died. Chin and Kono climbed in the truck clipping on their seat belts when Steve had his mind set all road rules and regulations went out of the window.

Steve crashed the truck into the nearest parking bay abandoning it he took off into the hospital heading straight to the reception desk, expecting to be given direction to a cubical not a room. Kono and Chin followed like lost puppies not knowing what to expect.

The three counted down the room numbers locating Danny's room quickly, taking a deep breath they pushed open the door to find Danny sat on the edge of the bed, Lower part of his leg swathed in a large amount of bandage, a plaster dressed to the back of his hand and two butterfly stitches decorated his forehead just below the hairline.

"Hey guys. Really didn't a full escort just a lift home would have done."

Steve looked like a goldfish mouth opening and closing at a loss for words, Danny looked rough but certainly not beaten or kidnapped rough. Kono walked across the room sitting on the bed beside Danny pulling him into a hug she had never been so relieved as she had been when she saw him sitting there almost complete. "What the hell Danny? You don't answer your phone, your place looks like you had been violently kidnapped and you what just decided to...to?"

Danny had to bite his tongue it was funny to watch Steve be the one to rant until he was blue in the face, even Kono was sniggering beside him, suddenly what Steve had said finally sunk in and Danny felt rather foolish for not letting Steve know what had happened.

"One: I couldn't answer my phone because some nurse took it off me. Two: I've been in theater having glass removed from my foot and Three: my stupid battery died on my phone"

Before he could say any more Steve was wrapped around him almost practically suffocating him and he could swear that he was crying. Kono tapped Steve on the arm after seeing that Danny was struggling to breath. They might be in the right place for CPR but she didn't want to experience it.

Steve pulled away quickly rubbing his eyes knowing that his team wouldn't say anything anyway. "What the hell was glass doing in your foot?"

"I was going to have Charlie and Grace over the weekend and wanted to make the house feel christmasy, I was tired, not concentrating and managed to embed one of Grace's favourite glass decoration into my foot. Now I have a painfully sore foot, butterfly stitches in my head and nothing to show for it not even my children because Rachel is probably really pissed at me"

No body spoke in the room they knew how Danny felt about his children, this weekend was to be Danny's Christmas weekend because Rachel had made plans behind his back and was taking them to England. Monitoring for Chin and Kono, Steve stepped out the room.

Reappearing with a wheelchair, discharge papers and a bag of medicine "Ready to blow this joint" Helping Danny off the bed, he paced quickly from the hospital and into the waiting truck. "Urm we might need to go back to mine, I kind of over reacted and called the forensic team"

Danny dropped his head into his hands, he knew what that meant he would be hovering and polishing white powder from his house for weeks in fact Snow would have melted in New Jersey before he finished. He didn't blame Steve though because if he had text him rather then playing candy crush he wouldn't have had the problem in the first place.

Steve had made sure the passenger seat had pushed all the way back with a box in the footwell allowing Danny to keep his foot elevated, a quick thank you was passed as Steve deposited the wheelchair in the boot of the truck. Steve didn't care if Danny stayed the entire Christmas just knowing that they weren't going to spend it searching the island for him was worth it.

Climbing into the truck seconds later he found Danny snoring silently, he looked washed out. Steve had managed to get a nurse to track down his doctor who had explained that they had to do an exploratory surgery to remove the glass, although it was a fairly simple operation the sedative would remain in the system for 24hrs.

Pulling into his driveway he smiled as he saw Kono and Chins vehicles parked that simply left Lou. Quietly he left Danny asleep in the truck while he took grocery supplies in the house which now looked like it had vomited Christmas. Steve was proud of his team what they had achieved was an amazing amount under an hour including a tree so late in the season.

Heading back to the truck he took the wheelchair out sending a quick text to Lou, he opened the door waking Danny, carefully helping him into the chair however he didn't wheel him into the main house but the guest house a few hours down time wasn't going to spoil Steve's plan if anything Danny would be in a better frame of mind.

Kono looked up as she heard the crunching of tires on the drive, pulling open the door she ended up with an arm full of a squealing Charlie and an amazing hug from Grace. Everything was going to plan and now the plan was complete it was time for the guest of honour.

Steve smiled this was going to be the best Christmas he had in a long time even if it was a week early. Leaving his family to prep the few remaining bits he headed to get Danny.

Finding him sitting up in bed swallowing some painkillers, Danny did look brighter. "Hey big guy fancy watching a game maybe order a pizza" Danny smiled it wasn't want he had planned but it beat being on his own feeling miserable. Pushing back the covers he carefully moved his bad leg off the mattress and with the help of Steve he sat comfortably in the chair.

Danny hated relying on others but the chair was temporary until the sedation wore off and a physio appointment was attended so that he could change to crutches. Steve pushed him onto the porch breaking into the biggest goofiest smile as Danny was suddenly but carefully crushed by his two children.

Chin pushed the CD player on filling the air with Christmas songs, Danny rubbed his face with the back of his sleeve. They may not all be a biological family but they were his family.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE X 


End file.
